


Enzo Tome II

by Volodymyr



Series: Enzo [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite au kidnapping de Sam par le mystérieux vieil homme, Enzo est anéantis. Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui et il refuse de l'avouer aux autres. Il n'aura pourtant pas le choix de le faire s'il veut espérer surmonter cette situation et retrouver Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hantise

**Author's Note:**

> La suite de Enzo Tome I, suivant la ligne directrice instaurée par Enzo: Les Origines.
> 
> Écrit en septembre et octobre 2015

Oui, décidément, la solitude est ma seule véritable amie. Parce que tous les autres, je les perds ou je les repousse. Peu importe comment bons ils sont pour moi, je finis toujours par tout gâcher. Et la malédiction se répète encore et toujours, n’épargnant personne. J’ai peut-être récupéré Damon, mais j’ai perdu Sam. Mon cœur en est lacéré, incapable de se cicatriser. Cicatrisation probablement volontairement stoppée par ma conscience ridicule. Car comme pour tout ce que je perds, il me faut la souffrance de leur souvenir pour me motiver à les retrouver. Sauf que là c’est différent. Trop différent. Il y a un grand nombre de facteurs qui m’empêchent d’agir proprement et c’est ce qui me rend le plus fou dans cette histoire. Je voudrais bien me débarrasser de tous ces ancres pour accomplir mon devoir de héros envers Sam et de la secourir, mais je suis écrasé sous leur poids. Je ne parviens pas à me relever ou à même remuer. Personne ne peut m’aider, puisque personne ne sait ce qui m’arrive. Je ne le leur dit pas. Je ne veux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je suis un idiot.

 

Je reprends conscience trois jours après les événements du rituel dans le cimetière. Caroline est à mon chevet et elle a la brillante idée de me présenter une poche de sang pour combler ma faim immense. Je soupire une fois ce besoin satisfait. Je ne réalise pas encore sur le coup ce qui cloche chez moi. Ce qui s’est brisé quand le vieillard m’a touché. Caroline est très patiente avec moi. Elle ne me parle pas de Sam immédiatement, me laissant reprendre contact avec la réalité d’abord. Sauf qu’en voyant Damon près d’Elena et Stefan, ça me frappe d’un coup. Je chancèle et quelqu’un me rattrape. Je ne me souviens plus qui. On m’installe sur le divan et je reste perdu à contempler le vide un très long moment avant de relever la tête. On me raconte alors doucement tout ce que j’ai manqué. Ils doivent arrêter à plusieurs reprises quelques instants lorsque mon regard redevient vide et ils attendent alors tout simplement que je reprenne sur moi avant de poursuivre. C’est ainsi que j’apprends que Dimitri est toujours vivant. Comme le sang de vampire n’agit pas sur lui et qu’il était trop blessé pour se soigner lui-même, ils l’ont conduit à l’hôpital. Il est resté inconscient deux jours. Il n’est réveillé que depuis hier. En reprenant contact avec la réalité, ses dommages physiques se sont réparés magiquement. Il a alors pu quitter l’hôpital. Le problème c’est que depuis son réveil, il est amnésique. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. On a du lui réapprendre quel était son nom puisqu’il l’avait même oublié. Étant donné qu’aucun d’entre nous ne connais son passé, il leur a été impossible de l’aider plus que cela. Il est aujourd’hui dans une chambre du manoir ou il dort pratiquement tout le temps. Lorsqu’il se réveille, il n’aime pas descendre puisqu’il ignore qui nous sommes. J’apprends ensuite pour Jeremy. Après l’incident du cimetière, il a eu beaucoup de peine lorsque Sam fut arrêté avant de pouvoir ramener Bonnie. Elena a tenté de le réconforter, mais il est inconsolable. Il ne voit plus aucun espoir à présent de retrouver celle qu’il aime. Le deuxième jour suivant la tragédie, il a déclaré son intention de partir de la ville. Encore une fois, sa sœur s’est opposé à son départ et à voulu le raisonner. « Elena, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as Damon. Moi je n’ai plus personne » Il aurait apparemment dit. Malgré les arguments de sa famille, d’Alaric, de Caroline et même de Damon lui-même, il est parti sans dire où il allait. Il a heureusement texté Elena ce matin pour lui dire qu’il a l’intention de la tenir au courant de ses déplacements, car il n’est pas en colère contre elle. Il est juste trop triste pour rester plus longtemps à Mystic Falls. Pour ce qui est de ses études, il dit qu’il les fera par correspondance dès qu’il en aura le courage. J’apprends enfin que Damon est belle et bien vivant, de retour et parfaitement comme avant son départ. Vampire et tout. Il n’a pas de souvenirs de son moment en tant qu’ombre menaçante parmi la masse ombrageuse, mais il avait le sentiment d’être comme endormi, dans l’attente de quelque chose pour le réveiller. Elena a retrouvé sa vitalité grâce à son retour. Elle est désormais souriante et sa personnalité d’antan est réanimée. Tout va bien sinon. Liv est complètement guérit de ses attaques par les ombres. Toute notre équipe se porte bien dans l’ensemble et la ville à recommencer à vivre comme avant toute cette histoire de nuage noir.

 

Lorsqu’ils veulent me parler de ce qui est arrivé à Sam, je les arrête. Je me souviens de ça, de comment je l’ai perdu. Stefan ajoute qu’ils ont fouillé toute la ville durant mon coma et qu’il n’y a aucune trace d’elle ou de l’inconnu qui l’a prit. Dimitri est le seul à pouvoir nous guider il semblerait, comme il connaissait visiblement le kidnappeur. « Sauf qu’il s’est assuré d’effacer les traces avant son départ » Soupire Matt, faisant référence à l’amnésie de Dimitri. Ainsi, nous ne savons pas où elle est ou bien ce qui est advenu d’elle. Encore moins qu’elles sont les motifs du mystérieux homme, s’il en avait. Sam est peut-être morte à l’heure qu’il est. Cette pensée me ramène mon mal de tête et Caroline doit me soutenir pour ne pas que je m’écroule par terre. Je trouve le tout surprenant venant d’elle. La blonde semble vouloir combler l’absence de Sam dans ma vie. Elle est toujours à côté de moi et elle me demande sans cesse tout bas si je vais bien. Je n’ai pas la force ou le courage de la repousser, mais je dois avouer que sa présence m’est salutaire. J’ai au moins ce repère dans le malheur qui m’accable.

 

Parce que tout le monde guérie et prend du mieux sauf moi. Après quelques semaines, Dimitri est encore amnésique mais il est plus éveillé. Il descend à présent se mêler aux autres. Il nous reconnaît et il ressent des émotions positives en nous voyant. Il s’est rappelé de sa moto récemment et il a quelques souvenirs de New York qui lui sont revenus. Elena s’occupe de lui comme d’une mère. Elle veut qu’il retrouve sa mémoire pour pouvoir ensuite lancer une contre-attaque sur l’homme étrange. Moi, je suis comme dans une sorte de dépression ou de monde décalé. J’ai constamment des périodes d’absences et mes amis doivent me guider dans le manoir puisque je ne le fais pas de ma propre initiative. Je suis comme un légume ou un zombie. Caroline ne me quitte pas. Elle s’assure que je mange comme je ne m’en soucis pas par moi-même. Elle me surveille également pour s’assurer que je dorme un nombre d’heures suffisantes pour ne pas me rendre malade. Je ne sors plus du manoir, les autres ayant peur que quelque chose m’arrive. Bref, je suis une épave.

 

La fissure dans mon cerveau ne cesse de progresser. Malgré mes tentatives pour en arrêter l’accroissement, elle est sur le point de faire tomber définitivement mon mur de protection. Et si celui-ci tombe, j’ignore ce qui va advenir de moi. Dans quel état vais-je me retrouver si ça arrive? Je n’ai plus de cage pour me contenir à présent. Il serait peut-être bien de m’en assurer si je vois que la fissure atteint un point de non retour. Je ressens déjà les premiers symptômes qui refont surface après un mois d’ancienneté pour ma blessure. Mes mains tremblent. Non pas par anxiété ou par peur. Parce que je les retiens de commettre des actes dont j’ai le plus profond désir. Nous sommes tous réuni un soir dans le salon et je suis comme à l’habitude en boule sur un coin du sofa. Les autres m’ignorent et parlent entre eux. Mais je sais qu’ils surveillent mes réactions, surtout Caroline. Alors soudain, ma main bouge toute seule. Tous arrêtent leur conversation. Mon bras s’étire et agrippe un verre. Damon rit et semble joyeux. Il s’approche pour le remplir de bourbon ou de je-ne-sais-quoi. Mes doigts se resserrent alors et le verre se brise. Les fragments de vitre entre dans ma peau et cela me fait frissonner. Je continue à refermer ma main. Un morceau plus important du verre s’enfonce alors dans ma chair et je ferme les yeux. Ma respiration change, elle devient haletante. Caroline intervient et ouvre ma main pour la nettoyer de tous ces débris. Je la laisse faire. Sauf que je ressens alors de la déception. La douleur de la coupure… Ce n’est pas suffisant. Il me faut plus. Non. Non. Non?

 

Je retrouve la notion de mon corps et de la parole au bout de deux mois. Pour être exact, dès que mon mur termine sa destruction et s’effondre en morceaux. Ça se fait presque du jour au lendemain. Je serre alors Damon dans mes bras et je recommence presque naturellement à faire des avances à Caroline. Elle en est très surprise et retombe alors dans la défensive. Elle cherche à s’éloigner sauf que je sais que ça lui ai plus difficile que jamais à présent. J’exploite le tout en la rendant mal à l’aise le plus fréquemment possible. Cela semble être mon retour en force. Jusqu’à ce que je vois le couteau. J’ignore pourquoi je deviens alors obnubilé par la présence d’un couteau dans la pièce. Nous sommes dans la cuisine, à faire un repas entre amis pour célébrer la fête de Matt il me semble, je ne sais plus. Damon a entre les mains un couteau. Il tranche quelque chose avec, puis le dépose sur le comptoir. Je m’approche de l’objet sans même me cacher. Lorsque je le prends, Alaric est le premier à voir mon comportement bizarre et il prévient les autres. « Du calme, Enzo », me dit Damon, les paumes en l’air. J’ignore ce qu’il s’imagine, si j’ai l’intention de les attaquer ou autre. Mais, ce n’est pas eux ma cible. Je lève mon bras gauche et le regarde un instant. J’enfonce ensuite la lame dans mon poignet et la fait remonter le long de l’os jusqu’à mon coude. Je m’arrête un instant. Le frisson de douleur qui remonte jusqu’à ma moelle puis à mon cerveau m’est délicieux. Je soupire de soulagement et ma respiration devient sereine. Le désir s’est calmé... pour l’instant. Mais son appétit est grandissant. Lorsque je relève la tête vers mes comparses, ils sont tous bouche bée. Caroline me demande de déposer le couteau. Je la regarde, surpris à mon tour et en voyant mon bras couvert de sang en train de cicatriser, je comprends enfin. Je laisse le couteau tomber au sol et je recule. « Enzo? » Me demande Damon, très inquiet. Je le regard, désolé. Je n’ai pas d’explication à lui fournir, à part la vérité. Sauf qu’elle, je refuse de la lui révéler. « Ça va, mon vieux ? », Damon insiste, pour me faire parler. Je baisse les yeux. « Non, ça ne va pas. Je… C’est… » Je balbutie. « C’est l'Augustine » Damon soupire, comme s’il s’agissait d’une punition. Je le regarde alors avec rage. Je fais deux pas vers lui, mais il recule, toujours avec les paumes en l’air. Je m’immobilise, mais mes prunelles brûlent de colère. « Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir? Tu es partie avant qu’il ne te le fasse! » Je crache. « Faire quoi? » réplique alors Caroline, très nerveuse. Je la regarde, avec la même rage. Je réalise alors que je n’aurais pas le choix de leur avouer la vérité. Mais c’est trop pénible. Le dire tout haut serait comme de l’avouer, de définir que c’est bien ce qui s’empare de moi en ce moment. Hors, je ne veux pas être à nouveau prit contre cet ennemi plus fort que moi. Je soupire et recule. Je me sens comme un animal prit au piège. Damon me regarde sans comprendre. Les autres ne savent pas non plus comment réagir. Finalement, je parviens à parler, bien que péniblement : « Je suis malade. L’Augustine m’a rendu malade. C’est compliqué. Je ne veux pas en parler » J’arrive seulement à dire. « Tu es quoi, une sorte de masochiste? » Plaisante Damon. Je le regarde avec un sérieux auquel il ne s’attendait pas. « On peut dire ça » Je réponds, en m’assoyant avec angoisse. Une larme traitresse tombe sur ma joue. Mon malheur est revenu, c’est officiel. Et je ne sais pas comment le combattre cette fois. Je n’en ai plus la volonté.

 

Cet ennemi, il est le plus redoutable qui soit. Il est invisible à mes sens. Il s’immisce dans mon quotidien, dans mes moments les plus intimes. Avec lui, je ne peux pas prétendre. Je ne peux l’ignorer et il refait surface plus rapidement que je n’arrive à le chasser. Il a une domination totale sur moi, étant réduit à la soumission. Et même si je lutte, il trouve toujours la moindre petite faille suffisante pour réduire mon courage à néant. Dix ans m’ont été nécessaire pour m’en dissocié la première fois. Alors contraint à la cage de l’Augustine, je ne pouvais avoir d’autre distraction que ce combat. Autant d’années supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour la construction d’une carapace suffisamment solide pour éviter les représailles de sa possession sur moi. Je commençais à peine à récupérer proprement lorsque Damon est réapparu dans ma vie. Sauf que voilà, tous mes efforts réduit à futilité. Il n’a suffit qu’un contact, qu’une minuscule craquelure dans mon armure pour la voir s’effriter entièrement sous mes yeux ébahit. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point la situation est grave. Conditionné, il était impensable de me laisser auprès d’autres êtres sans surveillance. Je représentais un danger pour les autres. Mes émotions et mes sens étaient amplifiés. Ma réaction de mouvement phénoménalement supérieur, me rendant très impulsif. Ma fragilité mentale me rendait sujet aux hallucinations et à une susceptibilité malsaine. Dans le plus fort de mon conditionnement, personne ne pouvait s’approcher de moi, même ceux qui eurent plein contrôle sur mon esprit et ma volonté. Le Dr Carson n’était pas une exception, même avec le pouvoir qu’il détenait sur moi. On avait beau me parler ou au contraire me maltraiter, je n’étais plus la volonté que de cette malédiction. Damon avait beau insisté pour que je lui parle de ce qu’ils m’ont fait subir, prétendant que ça pourrais aider. Je ne le croyais pas. J’ai ris à son commentaire une fois qu'il insiste à nouveau. « J’ai tout essayé, rien ne peux stopper cet enfer à part le temps et une cage solide » Je grogne. Il refuse d’abord d’en venir jusque là. Seulement, lorsqu’il se rend compte que je deviens agressif et instable, il doit considérer la solution. J’arrive à me contrôler devant d’autres vampires, à condition de ne pas me piquer au vif. Par contre, devant Dimitri, Matt ou Tyler qui a perdu sa personnalité hybride lorsque Bonnie la ressuscité, je deviens comme un animal blessé. Caroline est la première à admettre qu’il faut au moins m’isoler pour me laisser le temps de reprendre sur moi. Parce que le stress qu’entraîne autant de gens autour de moi alors que je suis aussi instable me pousse à bout. Damon soupire et accepte finalement. C’est donc ainsi que la petite cellule au sous-sol du manoir devient ma nouvelle chambre temporaire.

 

Étrangement, une fois enfermé à clé, je me sens immédiatement soulagé. Je n’ai plus à contrôler mes impulsions de violence, sachant que personne ne peut en subir les conséquences. Durant les jours suivants, je me concentre à respirer et à m’imaginer un mur solide pour combattre le sifflement. Lorsque je suis suffisamment en paix avec moi-même et que mes impulsions sont calmes, je me rends alors compte du bruit à l’étage. Des gens qui rient. Leurs pas qui claquent sans arrêt. J’hurle alors à plein poumon. En deux secondes, tous les vampires du manoir sont de l’autre côté de ma prison. Le visage de Damon est le plus visible à travers les barreaux de la porte. Il me voit alors, étendu au sol avec les mains autours de la tête. Il ne peut pas ouvrir, lui ayant interdit formellement lors de la décision de m'enfermer. « Ça ne fonctionnera pas » Je murmure. Ils gardent le silence. « Vous êtes là, je vous entends et ça me rend dingue! Je me force pour pouvoir vous rejoindre et rire moi aussi sauf que ça fait pire. Cette saleté de sifflement! Il est là, encore et encore et encore et toujours! Il me donne envie de m’arracher mon propre cœur! » J’halète de désespoir. J’ai frappé violemment le sol de mes poings à plusieurs reprises durant mon monologue et je sens que je me suis cassé quelques os des doigts. Ça me rassure et m’effraie à la fois. La pensée de faire de même avec ma tête me traverse l’esprit et je me relève avec crainte. Je regarde Damon qui me fixe toujours avec impuissance dans l’ouverture. « Affaiblis moi avec de la verveine. Une dose massive, puisque j’ai développé une immunité avec le temps » Je lui ordonne avec urgence. La panique s’empare de moi. Je tremble d’angoisse. Quelqu’un revient avec de la verveine et je me jette avec désespoir contre la porte pour qu’on me l’administre immédiatement. Stefan se charge de m’injecter dans le cou une seringue de poison. Je sens immédiatement ma tête qui tourne, mais mon désir est toujours présent. Il m’injecte de nouveau donc. Cette fois, ma tête s’alourdie. Elle cogne les barreaux et je ferme les yeux. Affaiblis, je me sens soudain libéré des remords et de la crainte de leur parler de ce qui me rend malade. Doucement, je leur dis : « Ça s’appelle le conditionnement. J’ai été le premier du genre. Leur plus grand succès. D’un claquement de doigt, je tombais à leurs pieds. J’ai été conditionné à la souffrance. Et ça m’a rendu fou. Et la douleur… Rien de physique ne s’en rapproche. On veut mourir » Je ferme les yeux. Endormis par la verveine, je tombe au sol. Je reste accoté contre le métal de la porte. Je refuse qu’on entre et qu’on m’approche. Je les sens s’éloigné un à un, sauf une personne. Je sais que c’est Caroline. Elle s’est assise par terre aussi. Je ne lui parle pas, n’en ayant pas envie. Elle ne tente pas de me forcer à le faire. Je sais qu’elle pleure en silence de son côté. Elle ne devrait pas car j’ai moi-même perdu tant de larmes dans cette impuissance. Caroline ne doit pas gaspiller les siennes.

 

Leur avoir avoué ce qui me hante à calmer mon esprit. Je ne cherche plus à me forcer. Je ne suis plus obsédé par guérir à tout prix pour leur éviter d’affronter mon état. Je reste seulement assis dans le fond de la cage à me perdre dans l’écoute du sifflement. Je me concentre sur lui tellement que j’en oubli le reste. Par exemple: Les visites de Caroline et de Damon qui essaie de me persuader de ne pas me laisser me dessécher. Sauf que justement, la faim m’aide à rester serein étrangement. Au bout d’un moment de la sorte, je finis par saisir la porter du sifflement, son origine précise dans mon esprit et aussi sa force. Plus je m’approche, plus il régresse, comme s’il avait peur de moi. Ça devient intrigant. Je tente alors de m’approcher un peu plus, sauf que ça me fait sursauter violemment lorsque j’y touche. La nausée s’empare soudain de moi et j’ai le cœur qui se débat dans ma poitrine. Qu’est-ce que c’était? Le soir, je réalise mon erreur. Lorsque je bascule dans le sommeil, je vois que je suis pris d’oppressants cauchemars. Je passe la nuit à me réveiller en sueur et en peur. J’évite donc de m’endormir, sauf que ça devient pire. La fatigue est par contre plus forte que ma lutte. Et chaque fois que je m’endors, je me réveille en hurlant et en pleurant par la suite. À ce moment précis de mon combat, Damon se fâche. Il entre alors dans ma cage sans prévenir avec un ordinateur portable à la main. Il est suivi en toute hâte de son frère et de la blonde. Les deux sont partagés entre l’inquiétude et l’impuissance. Je ne fais rien, trop épuisé pour tenter quoique se soit. Damon me montre alors l’écran qui est ouvert sur une vidéo. Il l’a fait alors jouer. Je sursaute en entendant les voix qui s’en dégagent. Elles me sont toutes familières. Mais je n’arrive pas à déterminer d’où. Puis, les images de la vidéo enchaînent sur la présentation de composants médicaux et enfin sur le gros plan d’un vieil homme. Je sursaute alors violemment en le reconnaissant. Il commence à parler et ma bouche s’ouvre comme pour crier mais aucun son ne s’en échappe. L’homme parle avec une grande assurance à la caméra et il explique un procédé chimique ou quelque chose du genre. Puis, il enchaîne sur une partie moins théorique et j’arrive mieux à cerner ce qu’il dit. Je suis alors fasciné par chacun de ses mots et mes amis doivent le remarquer car je suis penché vers l’avant.

 

« … Nos testes sur les capacités neuronales d’un être ultra-stimulé s’orientent tous dans la même direction. Il est possible de créer un comportement ou d’en changer la définition. Prendre un objet devient alors de le pousser par exemple. Craindre une chose devient alors de la désirer ardemment. Tout devient envisageable et modelable. Même la mémoire devient programmable. La reconnaissance d’un son, disons. Rendre sa signification, donc son entente, un vaisseau vers certains souvenirs ou comportements préprogrammés. Rendre ainsi envisageable la torture de l’esprit d’un simple coup de sifflet… »

 

Damon arrête alors la vidéo. Il attend une réaction de ma part mais je suis fixé sur l’image figé de Carson sur le point de dire autre chose. « Il parle de toi, Enzo. C’est une vidéo publié il y a quelques années par la faculté de psychiatrie du Collège Whitmore. J’ignore pourquoi, mais cet homme était clairement un Augustine. » Dit alors Damon, en retirant l’écran à ma vue. Ma tête tombe en avant et je me réveille enfin. J’ai très mal aux tempes. « Docteur » Je murmure au bout d’une éternité. « C’est horrible, vous l’avez entendu, il a préprogrammé Enzo à souffrir. C’est un monstre! » Pleure Caroline. Je relève les yeux sur la blonde. Je la regarde sévèrement. « Ne l’insulte plus jamais ou je te tue! » Je lui dis, très sérieusement. Elle me dévisage avec peur. Elle recule puis part de la cellule en courant. Je tourne alors les yeux vers les frères Salvatore. « Tu le défends? » Se surprend Stefan. « Sais-tu quel est le titre de cette vidéo? » Me presse alors Damon. Je fronce les sourcils. « Le conditionnement des comportements primitifs » Il répond à ma place. Je grogne et recule, écœuré par leur présence. Je m’accote contre le mur derrière moi et croise les bras. « Tu sais quoi, il fait mention du moyen de briser le conditionnement à la fin de la vidéo ». Dis Damon. Je le regarde avec étonnement. « Il dit que le seul moyen pour un être conditionné de retrouver sa liberté de penser, c’est en ayant la volonté de le faire. Qu’un comportement ayant été programmé peut être redirigé si la personne en décide ainsi. Donc, pour résumé, il faut que tu te conditionne toi-même à revenir ce que tu étais. Un conditionnement est le seul moyen d’en effacer un autre définitivement » Il explique. Je lève mon regard sur lui. Il me semble qu’il vient de m’insulter et je n’ai pourtant aucune envie de lui sauté à la gorge comme il le mériterait. « C’est tout? Je n’ai qu’à me reconditionner pour être guérie? Parle-moi de quelque chose que je n’ai pas déjà essayé un million de fois » Je soupire, découragé plutôt qu’en colère. « Peut-être est-ce la volonté qui manque, surtout avec la perte de Sam » Suppose Stefan. Je suis alors brusquement épuisé et je me couche au sol. Je ne bouge, ni ne parle et les deux frères doivent s’avouer vaincu et quitter la cellule.

 

Stefan à raison. J’ai perdu ma volonté de me battre. J’ai abandonné avant même de commencer lorsque j’ai sentie le craquement dans mon crâne. Le vieillard devait définitivement savoir comment me neutraliser proprement. Durant trop longtemps j’ai lutté contre le conditionnement et j’en ai perdu la signification de le faire. Revoir Carson m’a permis de ne plus avoir peur dans mes rêves. Malgré sa présence à présent bien définis et sa voix claire comme s’il était à côté de moi, je n’en fait plus des cauchemars. J’essaie plutôt de converser avec lui comme autrefois, de l’apprivoiser pour qu’il reste plus longtemps avec moi. Sauf qu’il m’ignore toujours dans mon sommeil. S’il parle, c’est à une autre personne, comme dans la vidéo où il s’adresse à des élèves j’imagine. C’est probablement ce qui est le plus dur. Mais aussi ce qui m’aide à vouloir agir contre lui. Contre ce qu’il a fait. Les seuls contactent que j’ai à présent avec d’autres êtres vivants c’est lorsque l’un des frères ou bien Matt ou Alaric de temps à autre m’amènent du sang quotidiennement. Caroline ne revient plus vers moi. Je me promets de m’excuser à ma sortie de cette prison. Je commence alors à me « conditionner » à ne plus craindre le Dr Carson. À défaut de pouvoir détruire son conditionnement, je vais au moins l’empêcher de m’affecter à l’avenir. Cela me prend du temps et beaucoup d’effort mais j’arrive à me dissocier de la terreur qu’il m’inspire. Pour ce faire, je demande à Damon de me laisser visionner la vidéo le plus souvent possible. Regarder une image répétitive et automate du Docteur me le rend insignifiant. L’importance qu’il perd à mes yeux me permet de me soulager de l’urgence de me mutiler. Je ne croyais pas cela possible et ce aussi tôt, mais lutter contre le bourreau à l’origine du mal plutôt que contre la condition dont il m’a handicapé, semble avoir balancé correctement mon esprit. Je ne dis pas que je suis guérie, car le sifflement est toujours présent en fond dans ma tête. Sauf que, j’arrive à présent à le supporter et à l’empêcher de me submerger. Ma confiance devient suffisamment solide pour convaincre les Salvatore de m’ouvrir la porte de ma cage. De nouveau, me voilà libre. Pour l’instant.


	2. La lumière

Sans environnement physique pour me contraindre, je craignais de retomber rapidement dans mes vieilles impulsions. Sauf que même si j’ai du mal au début et que l’envie de me jeter contre le mur me démange, j’arrive à me restreindre au calme. J’apprends alors que Caroline et Elena sont retournées au collège. Mais surtout, que j’ai été en cage depuis presque six mois. « Quoi! » Je m’exclame alors. Je n’avais pas réalisé le temps. Près de huit mois on passé depuis l’enlèvement de Samara donc. Je m’écroule sur le sofa et je soupire de désespoir. Il me semble que plus aucune chance de la récupérer n’existe à présent. C’est alors que je sens la présence de Dimitri qui me dévisage. Je le regarde à mon tour. Il est donc toujours ici lui et sa mémoire ne lui est pas encore revenue j’imagine. Il tient une tasse de café dans les mains et il m’apparait un peu perdu. « Je me rappelle une chose à propos de toi. Une aura lumineuse autour de ta tête. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a disparut maintenant » Il me dit en s’approchant. Fait-il référence à mon ancien bouclier qui me protégeait du conditionnement? J’imagine que oui et lui réponds alors que j’ai effectivement sentie ce dernier tomber. Mais que malgré cela, je pense m’être reconstruit sur une base plus sur qu’un fragile mur. « Non, ce n’est pas ça… Elle m’a dit son nom avant le grand noir, enfin avant de perdre la mémoire je veux dire. J’ai beau chercher, je n’arrive plus à m’en souvenir, désolé ». Dit Dimitri. Je suis alors très surpris. « Tu parles comme si quelqu’un plutôt que quelque chose m’aidait avant? » Je demande, intrigué. « C’est bien ça. Retrouve la fille aux cheveux noirs, elle pourra répondre à tes questions. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens qu’elle en est capable. Et aussi qu’elle est vivante. Elle est encerclée d’obscurité et la lumière qui la retient est lointaine, mais elle vie » Il explique. « La lumière? Comme un Luminis! » Je m’exclame, comme d’une soudaine évidence. Dimitri ne répond pas, il ne semble pas savoir de quoi je fais référence. Mais cela m’est alors d’une clarté. Le vieillard ne pouvait être qu’un sorcier Luminis pour que l’ancien Dimitri le reconnaisse et qu’il soit en mesure de tous nous neutraliser de la sorte, incluant Sam. Sauf que nous ignorons tous où trouver ce clan comme notre unique repère sur le sujet est amnésique.

 

Damon appelle alors Elena pour l’informer de la situation et elle accepte de revenir pour nous aider à travailler sur la mémoire de Dimitri. Caroline refuse de son côté, prétextant un examen à préparer. Je sais qu’elle ne veut tout simplement plus s’approcher de moi, même si Damon lui a affirmé que j’allais mieux. L’impasse qu’est le retour des souvenirs de Dimitri nous semble alors liée à l’intervention magique de l’inconnu. Il doit s’être assuré que son secret le reste, n’ayant pas laissé le tout au hasard d’une commotion cérébrale. Il nous fallait donc procéder d’une autre manière pour obtenir l’information désirée. Alors, Elena songe à une chose. « Le talisman Luminis! Sam le gardait dans son sac de voyage! » Elle s’exclame. Sac qui est toujours dans la chambre que nous avions partagé avant l’incident du cimetière. Elena fouille à l’intérieur et elle tombe sur la pierre ronde. Elle la montre à Dimitri qui ne semble pas savoir quoi en faire. Elle la dépose ensuite dans ses mains. L’objet brille doucement de manière continue et le sorcier se sent alors remplis d’énergie, il nous apprend. Il n’a pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais il ressent comme un signal se dégageant du talisman. « On dirait une piste qui m’est indiqué. Je crois être en mesure de pouvoir la suivre sans difficulté ». Nous retrouvons alors tous espoir. Cet objet ayant la propriété de contenir de l’énergie lumière peut conduire un être capable de sentir ce genre de manifestation. Cela ne pouvait être que le clan Luminis lui-même, ou à défaut un autre sorcier de cette famille capable de nous indiquer la direction à prendre.

 

Nous constituons donc une équipe pour suivre cette chance inespérée de secourir Sam. Moi, Damon, Stefan et Elena (avec Dimitri évidemment) nous proposons. Tyler préfère veiller sur la ville en notre absence. Pareille pour Alaric, en plus de sa carrière de professeur qu’il a reprit. Caroline hésite, voyant Elena de l’aventure, mais elle croit qu’elle ne sera d’aucune utilité avec nous et refuse l’offre. J’en suis soulagé, ne voulant pas mettre nos différends en travers de cette mission de la plus haute importance. Quand aux jumeaux, ils ne fréquentent plus notre cercle depuis un moment. Ils ont choisies de vivre leur vie à part de nous. Ce qui est probablement mieux de la sorte, vue les ennuis que nous apportons. Matt insiste pour rester aussi, croyant être plus utile de travailler avec les autres et Liz pour la protection de Mystic Falls. Notre opération est donc lancé et nous ne perdons pas de temps supplémentaire, en ayant laissé filer déjà suffisamment durant mon calvaire.

 

Damon est au volant de la même voiture utilisée pour aller chercher Dimitri à New York. Celui-ci, assit à l’avant, ne semble pas s’en rappeler. Cela me fait penser que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que les frères Salvatore ont fait de sa moto. Lorsque le magicien aura récupérer sa mémoire, il ne manquera pas d’en passer le commentaire. Pour le moment, cela n’a pas d’importance. Moi, Stefan et Elena sommes à l’arrière. Malgré notre proximité, les dialogues ne se font qu’au minimum. Nous ne nous en soucions pas plus que nécessaire également. Nous sommes bizarrement à l’unisson dans cette mentalité de chasse. Nous scrutons le changement de paysage à mesure que nous traversons différent États. Nos dialogues sont centralisés sur notre progression ou sur ce que nous savons de Sam. Je dois leur avouer que mes connaissances à son sujet sont limitées, même si je suis celui qui l’a amené à notre cercle de Mystic Falls. Il est donc ardu de chercher quelque chose dont on ignore la majorité. Connaît ton ennemi, mais surtout ta proie. Notre Dimitri amnésique tient le talisman de son clan avec beaucoup de soin et il est bien souvent trop concentré pour réaliser nos babillages inquiets. Cela me ramène au moment où Sam nous guidait à travers New York. Le même genre de moment d’absence s’emparait d’elle. Cela me semble encore hier que je l’attrapais par le bras pour lui éviter de se faire frapper par un taxi jaune.

 

Plusieurs jours sont nécessaires pour tomber sur une piste très nette. Dimitri reprend alors contact avec nous durant le trajet et il guide Damon avec une grande précision. La ville d’Omaha au Nebraska se révèle la solution. Nous n’allons par contre pas au centre-ville. Le sorcier nous indique un chemin de banlieue. En le suivant, il débouche dans une campagne aux habitations très clairsemées. Au bout d’une éternité sans voir de maisons, Dimitri demande à Damon de ralentir, qu’il devra prendre le prochain chemin de droite. Il obtempère. Le chemin entouré d’arbres débouche sur une petite maison aux allures de chalet rustique. Le Salvatore immobilise la voiture. « La trace s’arrête ici » murmure Dimitri en relâchant son emprise sur la pierre. Notre doute persiste jusqu’à percevoir entre les murs de bois deux petits battements de cœur. Nous plaçons Dimitri à l’arrière et Stefan et moi prenons les devant. Elena et Damon se tiennent en alerte, chargé de protéger le non-vampire si nécessaire. Je cogne à la porte, sans grand espoir qu’on nous ouvre tout bonnement. Sauf que je me trompais, c’est effectivement ce qui arrive. Une jeune adolescente déverrouille le loquet de la porte et nous regarde avec méfiance. Elle semble nous faire languir à son attitude à laisser l’ouverture libre mais à ne pas nous demander d’entrer. Elle doit savoir que nous sommes des vampires. Elle entrevoit alors Dimitri nerveux à l’arrière et son comportement change. Son visage enfantin devient très sérieux et elle nous demande d’entrer et de nous diriger vers le salon. Son bras tendu dans la direction de la dite pièce ne peut pas être plus clair.

 

Une fois tous à l’intérieur, elle referme la porte et monte à l’étage, nous laissant en blanc. Nous échangeons un regard. Stefan initie un pas vers le salon et nous le suivons, toujours aux aguets. Dans le salon, nous attend une femme d’une cinquantaine d’année, au visage très grave. Elle nous demande de prendre place. Voulant comprendre ce que nous faisons ici, nous obéissons, mettant Dimitri au centre pour veiller sur lui. À sa vue, la femme semble tomber dans la colère. Pas de doute, elle le connaît et elle doit être Luminis également. « Bienvenue, vampires. Je suis Rosalys. Ma fille, Émili, s’est chargée de vous accueillir. Il semblerait que vous connaissiez déjà mon fils, Dimitri » Elle s’exclame neutralement. Tous surpris, nous nous tournons vers ce dernier. Il examine la femme intensément, sa supposée mère, par contre aucune étincelle ne brille dans son regard. Il ne la reconnaît pas. « Un homme Luminis l’a rendu amnésique. C’est la raison de notre venu ici », dit Elena à l'intention de Rosalys. « C’est bien ce que je constate. Mon fils ne se tiendrait jamais volontairement avec des créatures de magie déshonorable comme les vampires! Sa mémoire ne lui sera rendue que par celui qui la lui a opté. Un homme malhonnête. J’imagine qu’il est la véritable raison de votre incursion chez moi ». Poursuit la sorcière. « Vous le connaissez donc ? » Demande Stefan. « Évidemment, nous le connaissons tous. Il s’agit d’un exilé du clan Luminis depuis de nombreuses générations déjà. Il cherche vengeance contre nous depuis bien avant son bannissement. Je pense qu’il a du être attiré par l’énergie provoqué par votre petit rituel en Virginie. Oui, nous l’avons sentie même jusqu’ici ». Elle dit, secouant la tête de découragement. Puis, elle poursuit : « Son nom est proscrit, faisant en sorte qu’il n’a plus le privilège dans porter actuellement. Il ne nous ait pas non plus permis d’en donné l’identité à des gens qui ne sont pas membres de notre clan ». Sa méfiance s’accroît d’un coup et je crains qu’elle ne nous donne bientôt plus aucune information. « Comment faire pour le retracer dans ce cas? » Je lui demande. Elle me regarde avec attention. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Ton esprit est faible, vampire » Elle me dit. Elle tend alors une main et semble vouloir me toucher le visage. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de sa proximité avec nous avant et je tourne donc la tête par crainte de retomber dans l’enfer du conditionnement à nouveau. Elle étire son sourire et ravise son mouvement. « C’est très bien, évite tout contact avec un membre de notre clan. La magie Luminis sert à mettre en évidence ce qui est caché, même profondément enfouie. Il est préférable que personne n’éveil à nouveau le mal en toi ». Elle m’explique, comme absente. Ainsi, elle termine sa parenthèse et reviens à ma question initiale. « On ne peut pas retracer cet homme. Pas de la façon dont vous l’entendez. Par contre, retracer l’énergie de la fille de Syria est assez aisé compte tenu des circonstances, même pour des vampires ». Elle soupire. « Quelles circonstances? » Demande Elena, faisant écho à nos pensées. Rosalys nous dévisage avec étonnement. Elle nous répond heureusement : « Elle est la seule du genre sur le continent américain. Le reste du clan occidental initial des Obsékia ayant été décimé par le mien il y a cinquante ans maintenant ». Notre surprise semble l’amuser. Dimitri est perdu et il a beau se concentrer sur les traits de la Luminis, il n’arrive pas à y voir sa mère ou même une connaissance. « Mais, c’est impossible, Sam ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans! » s’exclame Damon. « Nous sommes une race magique très puissante. Nous avons la capacité de ralentir le vieillissement » Ce contente-t-elle de répondre. « Oui, ça je veux bien le croire, mais qu’elle est l’intérêt de cet homme à capturer la dernière Obsékia? » Demande Stefan, septique. Rosalys soupire, comme fatigué par nos questions et notre ignorance. « Nos familles se détestent et passent leur temps à se combattre. Mais, elles ont besoin l’une de l’autre. Luminis et Obsékia sont en tous points complémentaires et ce n’est que réunis que notre pleine puissance est atteinte et qu’alors, il est possible d’accomplir des choses surpuissantes ». Elle nous répond, de plus en plus impatiente. « Ça veut dire que ce type cherche à accomplir une sorte de rituel en utilisant les pouvoirs de Sam. Je me doute qu’il ne l’a pas encore fait à l’heure qu’il est, sinon vous ne seriez pas aussi calme. Il doit donc lui manquer quelque chose » Résume Damon. « Ça, ou bien sa petite prisonnière lui oppose de la résistance » Suggère son frère. Rosalys croise les bras, peu encline à entendre nos théories. Je tente donc de faire à nouveau appelle à ses connaissances. « Comment procède-t-on pour retrouver Sam? » Je tente. La femme me regarde et se lève. « En suivant l’énergie noire Obsékia » Elle grogne. Ça y est, elle ne nous donnera plus rien. Il me semble qu’elle en déjà trop dit pour ce qui lui ai permis. Elle doit l’avoir fait pour son fils. Il est dans une situation où il est sans défense, incapable d’utiliser sa magie de lumière pour combattre les vampires. Il nous aurait donc été aisé de menacer la vie de Dimitri si elle refusait de répondre à nos questions. Il semble qu’à présent notre temps d’interrogatoire soit passé. Nous nous levons donc sans nous consulter. Nous sommes tous arrivé à la même conclusion en la voyons diriger ses pas vers la porte d’entrée. Une fois sur le point de la quitter définitivement, Dimitri hésite à nous suivre. Pas parce qu’il se rebelle ou parce qu’il reconnait à présent sa mère. Au contraire, il regrette de ne pas lui témoigner d’attachement. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fils. Aide-les dans leur mission. Ta rémission en dépend » Rosalys lui dit, sévèrement. Dimitri jette un regard vers l’adolescente perchée au sommet de l’escalier. Il choisit alors de nous suivre.

 

Nous retournons dans la voiture et Damon démarre. Nous choisissons de retourner à Omaha et d’y dormir pour la nuit. Nous devons réfléchir à la marche à suivre après avoir appris ces informations de la mère de Dimitri. Damon et Elena se prennent une chambre à eux, Stefan, Dimitri et moi une deuxième. La morosité nous envahit lorsque le soleil se couche. Nous nous réunissons pour parler, mais la conversation ne mène nulle part. Nous ne savons pas comment faire pour retracer de l’énergie noire. Pour l’énergie lumière, nous avions le talisman Luminis. Mais sans un tel objet Obsékia, nous n’arrivons pas à voir comment faire pareille pour retrouver Sam. « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que je capte et piste son énergie » soupire Dimitri. « Oui, si nous disposions d’une source de son énergie comme pour les Luminis » Je marmonne en fixant le mur. « Et si on en avait une » Insinue Elena. Nous nous tournons vers elle. « Mais oui, Sam a passé tout son temps avec toi Enzo. Peut-être que comme pour l’énergie résiduelle de l’Autre Monde, un corps exposé à l’énergie d’une autre personne peut en absorbé un peu? » Elle explique. Je me redresse d’un coup. « C’est probable puisque Sam me disait que les relations entre deux personnes crée un lien d’énergie. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher pour pister ». J’exclame. Nous décidons d’essayer malgré nos gros doutes. Dimitri tente de voir s’il peut capter la présence de la sorcière en moi. Il dit sentir une présence forte d’un homme à lunette. Son esprit y revient toujours même s’il en fait abstraction. « C’est ma liaison dominante selon Sam, désolé si ça t’embrouille l’esprit, mais ne fait pas attention à lui ». Je soupire. « C’est ton père? » demande innocemment Elena. Je la regarde. « Non, c’est Carson » Je réplique. Cela amène un silence et je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. J’aurais du me taire. Je me retourne donc vers Dimitri. Il persiste encore un temps à trouver mon lien avec Samara, mais il abandonne au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Désolé, je n’y arrive pas » Il s’attriste. Nous décidons donc d’arrêter pour ce soir. De laisser au moins la nuit passer, avant de réessayer demain comme il s’agit de notre unique piste pour le moment. Elena appelle Matt pour l’informer de la situation actuelle et ne nos progrès malgré notre impasse du moment. Ensuite, nous nous séparons et nous nous mettons au lit.

 

La nuit de sommeil n’a pas aidé Dimitri à avoir un soudain flash pour le guider sur comment déceler mon lien d’avec Sam. « Il doit être trop récent pour qu’une personne sans connaissance de la marche à suivre arrive à le trouver parmi une mer de liens » Je conclue. Cela nous ramène donc à la case départ. Nous ne savons pas quelle direction prendre et rechercher de l’énergie noire nous semble impossible vu l’amnésie de Dimitri. Nous évoquons la possibilité de redemander de l’aide à Rosalys. Seulement, nous craignons un refus catégorique de sa part. Nous ne pouvons donc pas retourner chez elle. Pourtant, rentrer au manoir ne nous ai pas plus envisageable maintenant que nous savons que Sam peut être sauvé. « Personne n’a songé à amener des objets ayant appartenu à Sam pour que Dimitri les touches? Peut-être sont-ils marqué de son énergie? » Songe alors Stefan. Nous nous regardons. Malheureusement, le seul objet du genre à notre disposition est la voiture. Dimitri tente d’y rechercher la présence d’énergie noire, bien qu’il ignore à quoi elle ressemble. Il ne trouve rien de plus que nos propres énergies. Damon propose de retourner à Mystic Falls pour avoir accès au sac de la sorcière. Sauf que je refuse de l’envisager si jamais cela nous éloigne de l’endroit où elle est. « Il faut bien faire quelque chose » Il me réplique, fatigué. En soupirant, je finis par consentir à ce plan.

 

Une fois de retour à Mystic Falls, la déprime nous envahit. Dimitri prend dans ses mains les vêtements de Sam. Il ressent quelque chose. Il dit mieux comprendre à présent l’énergie de Sam. Par contre, il ne voit pas de piste à suivre aussi clair que le talisman de son clan. Il décide par contre de réessayer à déceler le lien que je partage avec l’Obsékia dans ma tête. Cette fois, il le trouve toute suite. Surpris que cela fonctionne, nous lui demandons si cela lui suffit pour la localiser. Il se concentre et au bout de quelques minutes, il croit percevoir quelque chose au sud, mais il ignore si c’est sa présence ou autre chose. « Il nous faut tester toutes les pistes » Je lui réponds, secondé par mes amis. Nous remettons une carte à Dimitri et il arrive à nous donner un lieu, bien qu’assez vague. Il ressent une énergie semblable à Samara au sud de la Géorgie, à proximité de l’État de Floride. Nous laissons donc la nuit passé et nous repartons de nouveau. Notre espoir renaissant quelque peu nous redonne des ailes.

 

Une fois à l’endroit indiqué, nous laissons Dimitri se concentrer. Il tient dans ses mains un chandail de Sam qu’il a amené pour s’aider. Il croit voir une rivière et une maison au bord. L’énergie provient du sous-sol de cette habitation, mais elle est immobile, comme si elle est enfermée ou quelque chose du genre. Après de nombreuses recherches, nous tombons sur une auberge qui correspond à la description de Dimitri. En route pour nous y rendre, je me sens comme étourdis. Je n’en fais pas mention au début, mais au bout d’un moment je dois avouer que cela devient étrange. J’ouvre la bouche pour en informer mes comparses, mais aucun son ne sort. Je me sens perdre connaissance et ma tête tombe vers l’avant. Je réalise alors que Damon aussi succombe au même mal, probablement magique. Son front s’écrase sur le volant et la voiture déraille alors. La vitesse à laquelle nous roulons fait en sorte que la voiture est prise de tonneaux. Une fois les roulades terminées et l’automobile arrêtée, je m’aperçois que j’ai toujours la force de lutter. Autour de moi, Dimitri, Elena et Stefan sont aussi dans l’inconscience. J’explose le toit de la voiture et m’extirpe péniblement. Je suis rassuré de constaté que Dimitri a survécu, malgré le sang qui coule d’une partie de son corps que je n’arrive pas à déterminer avec mon étourdissement. Je sens alors un danger très près de moi. Je me retourne, mais cela à pour effet de me faire perdre l’équilibre et je tombe sur le côté. Mes yeux persistent à demeurer ouvert et je perçois alors avec horreur la présence de l’homme ayant kidnappé Sam. Je cherche à me jeter sur lui, mais mon esprit s’embrouille et je manque m’évanouir. Le vieillard est alors juste au dessus de moi. Il me regarde dangereusement et je me sais vulnérable. Il tend alors une main et j’hurle un « non » qui m’assourdie. Cela ne l’arrête point de mettre sa main sur mon cou. À son contact, je succombe finalement à la lutte et je tombe dans le néant.


	3. 1990

Durant mon inconscience, je suis pris dans le brouillard de mon passé. Je revois le Dr Whitmore et sa sauvagerie à nous ouvrir. Je souffre comme alors. Puis, je revois la soirée d’évasion avec Damon. Le souvenir des flammes de l’incendie causé par la furie de mon ami me font suffoquer. Puis, je revois le visage de Carson. Je me souviens d’une conversation que nous ayons eue dans le début de nos séances de conditionnement. À quel point ma détresse était palpable. À quel point j’avais perdu tout espoir et toute habitude de contact avec une autre personne. Le Docteur m’avait promis qu’il serait toujours présent pour moi, même longtemps après sa mort. Il n’avait jamais aussi bien dit. Puis, je tombe dans un souvenir très embrouillé. Il me semble me voir dans l’ombre, à genoux à respirer péniblement parce que je souffre terriblement. Souffrance causée par le manque. Le manque du conditionnement évidemment, alors ma seule raison de poursuivre la vie.

 

Je me réveille en sursaut. « Enfin » me dit une voix. Je me redresse d’un coup, me causant un profond mal de crâne. Je réalise que la voix est celle de Damon. Nous semblons être tous deux enfermés dans une cage. Étrangement semblable à celle de l’Augustine, mais plus grande. À notre droite, Elena est enfermée dans une cellule similaire avec Stefan. Ils nous regardent tous les deux, inquiets. Je cherche Dimitri, mais il n’est visiblement pas enfermé ici. Puis, dans une cellule en face, il me semble beaucoup trop loin, Sam est assise et elle me regarde également. Elle me sourit et je n’arrive pas à y croire. Je m’approche des barreaux pour mieux la voir il me semble. « Hey! » Elle me dit alors. Je suis surpris que sa voix résonne aussi familièrement dans ma tête. Sauf que derrière ma joie de la retrouver, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Une sensation que j’avais espéré avoir surmonté définitivement. L’impression de perte de contrôle lié à ce monstre en moi. Je me fige alors et Sam agrippe les barreaux en réalisant ce qui me fait frissonner de peur. Je songe un instant à Damon qui partage ma cage. Il ne faut pas que je le blesse par inadvertance. Sauf que je réalise que c’est hors de mon contrôle à présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a fait cette fois, mais je n’ai plus aucune force pour contenir le mal qui m’habite. Il est à présent aussi libre que le vent. Et c’est précisément ce qui me terrifie. Je ferme les yeux. « Allons, allons! » S’exclame alors une voix rauque qui m’est inconnue cette fois.

 

En ouvrant les yeux, je revois l’homme Luminis ayant enlevé Sam. Il est donc bel et bien responsable de notre enfermement aussi. Je le regarde avec haine. Il ricane en s’approchant de mon visage hargneux. « Il faut que tu m’expliques. J’ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour taire cette partie de toi? » Il me demande en s’arrêtant près de notre cellule. « Cette chose n’a rien à voir avec moi! » Je m’exclame, fébrile. L’homme rit fortement. « Allons, ne me fait pas rire! Enzo! C’est TOI! Tu es lui et il est toi. La plus belle et authentique manifestation de ce que tu es. Manifestation née de la souffrance la plus extrême. Bercée par la seule personne t’ayant vraiment accepté tel que tu es et t’ayant donné de l’affection alors que tu croyais en être privé pour toujours. Ce n’est pas pour rien si même si tu te forces, tu es incapable de le haïr. Il est et sera toujours l’être le plus significatif dans ta vie. Le seul qui ne t’a jamais abandonné. Volontairement on s'entend. ». Il dit. Je le regarde alors avec encore plus de colère. Il me sourit et recule pour s’adresser à nous tous à présent. « N’ayez crainte pour Dimitri, je lui ai rendu sa mémoire. Seulement, je n’ai pas été en mesure de lui effacer son vécut des derniers mois, faisant en sorte qu’il devient gênant dans mon plan. Mais de toute façon, après sa trahison à s’accoquiner avec des vampires et une Obsékia, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le punir en le rendant amnésique à la base. Cela est préoccupant qu’il souhaite s’enquérir de votre état alors que vous êtes ses ennemis naturels. Il a été corrompu, pauvre enfant ». Il monologue. Puis, il revient à moi. Je baisse la tête, peu désireux qu’il me parle encore de cette supposée partie de mon être. « Il est important que ton énergie se reconnecte avec toutes les parts de toi. C’est cette négligence de de ton passé qui fait en sorte que tu as de la difficulté à présent à lui faire face. Laisse-moi t’aider à rompre ta honte à son égard. Je vais te permettre une réconciliation ». Il lève la main vers la cage de Sam et mon cœur se serre un instant à l’idée qu’il lui face du mal. Sauf qu’à la place, une chose apparait dans l’ombre derrière elle. Ce n’est d’abord pas précis, puis ça se clarifie. J’y reconnais un homme à genoux, la tête et la majorité du poitrail penché vers l’avant. Il semble évanoui. Ses poignets sont retenus par des menottes et des chaines. Cette image m’est immédiatement familière mais je n’arrive pas à faire le lien avant qu’il reprenne la parole. « Une ancienne version de toi » Il me dit. Il claque alors des doigts et le corps inanimé est prit d’un sursaut. Il respire fortement et remue la tête, comme désorienté. Sam s’est éloigné dans un coin opposé. Elle semble bien connaître ce genre de truc des Luminis, que j’imagine suffisamment réelle pour qu’elle cherche à s’en protéger. « Quelle année? » Je demande alors. Je crains la réponse, mais l’année sera déterminante sur le comportement de cette réplique de moi. « 1990 » Il lâche avec un sourire. Je me jette alors contre les barreaux en l’insultant. Comment il pouvait me faire ça. Me mettre face à moi (à nous) un Enzo à l’apogée de son conditionnement, deux ans avant la mort du Dr Carson. L’homme me regarde une ultime fois puis part. Damon s’agite derrière moi. « Euh, Enzo, je n’ai aucune idée de comment tu étais en 90, mais pourquoi les chaines? » Il demande. L’autre moi lève alors la tête au son de la voix de mon ami. Il se relève en tirant sur ses chaines. Il arrive alors à nous voir. Il est très confus et légèrement endormis on dirait. « Damon? » Il râle avec sa voix horriblement usée. Il me perçoit alors et ses yeux croisent les miens. Je n’arrive pas à le supporter et je romps aussitôt le contact. Cela le fâche et il se jette en grognant en avant comme un animal. Les chaines l’empêchent d’attaquer. Sam sursaute. Il se tourne alors vers elle et ses yeux semblent se dilatés d’excitation. Il se concentre alors sur elle en respirant fortement. Je me détourne de ce monstre. Je vais jusqu’au fond de la cellule où Damon est toujours surprit. Je m’étends contre le mur en soupirant de découragement.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as? Tu as peur de moi? » Dit la voix horrible de l’autre Enzo. Je le regarde alors. Il ne parle pas à moi, mais à Sam. Elle évite de lui répondre mais son langage corporel est plutôt clair. Pour elle, cette version de moi (très réaliste) est effrayante et repoussante. Pourtant, l'autre n’est pas si différent de moi. Il est seulement plus désespéré et faible. « Faible? » S’exclame l’autre en se redressant dans ma direction. Il entend mes pensées? « Évidemment que je les entends, je suis toi! » Il grogne. Je suis alors pris d’une grande terreur. Je crois un instant que tout cela à lieu dans mon inconscient. Que l’homme m’impose cette vision pour me rendre coupable ou un truc du genre. L’autre Enzo me regarde profondément. Il approche alors subitement sa bouche de son poignet gauche et il le mord. J’ai instantanément mal et je constate les marques de dents profondément enfoncées dans ma chair. « Tu crois toujours que je ne suis pas réel » Il ricane avec la langue en sang. Damon me touche alors l’épaule et je sursaute. Je regarde mon double avec fureur cette fois. Je me lève et le monstre se tortille avec excitation à mon approche. Près des barreaux, je m’arrête et lui demande quand il a vu le Docteur pour la dernière fois. Il rigole un moment par lui-même de façon incontrôlable et j’attends qu’il reprenne sur lui. « Quelques jours, neuf ou dix peut-être » Il ricane. « Bien, alors le conditionnement est encore frais. Ça veut dire que tu ne me feras pas chier avec ses menottes comme tu avais l’habitude de le faire après la troisième semaine » Je lui dis. Il semble piquer au vif et ne rit plus. Il laisse pendre son corps un peu, trahissant sa faiblesse de rémission. « Pourquoi des menottes alors que tu étais déjà enfermé dans une cage à l’Augustine » Demande soudain Stefan. Je me souviens alors de sa présence, ainsi que de celle d’Elena qui fixe mon double avec effroi. « Vers la fin, les scientifiques m’attachaient de la sorte parce que j’avais tendance à faire des tentatives de suicide lorsque j’étais en manque » Je lui réponds sans le regarder. L’autre moi me sourit. « Tu dis ça comme si tu avais honte » Il réplique, soudain plus faible. Il ferme les yeux et laisse son poids entier se balancer après les chaines. Je l’appelle, mais il ne répond pas. Je soupire. Il est tombé dans l’inconscience. Cela ne me surprend pas, ma faiblesse du temps me faisait souvent tomber dans le coma sans raison. Sam s’approche alors de l’autre. Je lui dis de ne pas le faire, de garder ses distances, mais elle continue. Elle affiche un air triste. Une fois à côté, elle ose une main dans ses cheveux humide. Je n’arrive pas à le sentir ça, probablement que nous ne partageons que la douleur. Le double frémit, mais il ne se réveille pas. Sam lui caresse alors la joue. « Il est froid. Au moins la moitié de son cerveau est mort… Comment est-il encore vivant? » Elle demande. « Les dommages neuronales peuvent prendre jusqu’à un mois à se réparer complètement. Le vampirisme nous garde vivant en attendant ». Je lui réponds, toujours tendu. « C’est horrible! ». Elle dit. Je fronce les sourcils. La pitié ne m’a pas aidé à l’époque, je suis toujours d’avis qu’elle ne le fera pas maintenant. « Bianca » Murmure alors ma copie. Samara dit connaître ce nom de ma tête. « Oui, c’était ma sœur. Du temps que j’étais humain » Je lui explique. Les autres vampires sont alors songeurs, surtout Damon qui malgré notre amitié ignore la majorité de ma vie humaine. « Éloigne-toi de lui je t’en pris, Sam. Il semble peut-être faible, mais en 1990 j’étais au plus fort du conditionnement. Même fraichement exposé, j’étais encore suffisamment conscient et fort pour blesser des gens d’Augustine. Ils ont commencé à prendre leur précaution à la fin de l’année 1989 ». Je lui dis doucement. Elle accepte donc de reculer et de retourner plus loin et je suis instantanément soulagé.

 

L’inconscience du double perdure au moins depuis une heure. Si nous avons gardé le silence au début dans l’attente d’un réveil soudain, à présent nous discutons à voix basse. Damon échange avec son frère et sa copine des idées de plans pour sortir d’ici. Sam leur donne des conseils et indications sur les habitudes du Luminis à l’occasion, mais le plus souvent elle reste silencieuse à contempler la copie de moi. Pour ce qui est de mon cas, je fixe le plafond sale de la cellule, étendu misérablement dans un coin. Je me suis coupé volontairement des autres pour me forcer à réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu’est l’autre moi, à ce qu’il représente. Pourquoi avoir choisit cette version d’âge de moi plutôt qu’une autre? J’ai été conditionné durant de nombreuses années. Pourquoi ne pas avoir sélectionné un moi dans le début du processus ou encore un après la mort de Carson alors que je cherchais désespérément à me relever? Je réalise au bout d’un moment à creuser le sujet que 1990 représente la forme de mon être et de ma personnalité la plus vulnérable et noire de ma vie entière. Pas noire dans le sens de mauvais bien que le manque me rendait dangereux, plutôt noire dans le sens de sans substance et sans espoir. La tête constamment baissé, le corps voûté par le poids de la souffrance, le regard éteint et une absence totale d’appréciation de moi. Voilà ce que cette version représente. Et cette vulnérabilité et ce désespoir extrême sont les choses que je crains par-dessus tout de côtoyer aujourd’hui. J’ai peur de cet Enzo car je sais ce qu’il est. Je ne veux jamais redevenir comme lui.

 

Je m’assois lentement. Damon et Elena se tiennent par la main à travers les barreaux de nos cellules afin de se donner de l’espoir commun. Je leur accorde un regard avant de m’approcher de l’avant de la cage. Je m’installe parfaitement devant l’autre moi. Il n’a pas remué un muscle, mais je le sens qui s’éveille. « Regarde-moi » Je lui ordonne dans un murmure. Les autres s’intéressent alors de nouveau à nous deux. Sam tourne la tête vers moi. Je répète mon ordre un peu plus fort et mon alter-ego sursaute. Il frissonne un moment puis il fait de gros efforts pour redresser son corps. La tête est la dernière partie qu’il remue et je croise alors son regard mort. J’hésite à poursuivre. J’ai peur que ça ne mène à rien. Sentant les pairs d’yeux sur moi, je me botte le cul mentalement et j’inspire profondément. « Pourquoi tu l’as laissé te conditionner? Il t’a prévenu dès le départ que tu te laisserais faire, que tu lui donnerais tout ce qu’il a besoin pour y arriver. Pourquoi as-tu renoncé? » Je lui demande, évitant d’y pensant moi-même pour ne pas influencer sa réponse. Il ferme fortement les yeux un instant et les rouvre avec souffrance. Il se voûte un peu, comme sur le point de retomber dans l’inscience. Sauf qu’il inspire subitement et réussi à réanimer ses yeux suffisamment pour réfléchir à mon questionnement. Il frissonne de nouveau, comme sous une nervosité soudaine. Je lui laisse du temps, mais ne recule pas cette fois. Il finit par se positionner un peu plus droit et me répondre :

 

« Je me suis battu. J’ai lutté pour garder ma liberté d’esprit. Mais je me sentais seul. J’étais triste. J’avais mal. Et il me tenait compagnie. Il me réconfortait dans mes peines et m’écoutait. Surtout, il ne me faisait jamais de mal. Il était mon ami. Mon confident. Comme un père par moment. Je me sentais si bien dans ma peau, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. J’avais confiance en lui. Et en moi grâce à lui. C’est comme ça qu’il nous a eus. J’ai succombé parce que j’en avais assez de lutter inutilement. Pas par faiblesse, ça tu le sais. Je voulais juste être heureux à nouveau. Est-ce que c’est si mal? »

 

Il tremble énormément. Ce monologue semble lui avoir vidé une bonne partie de son énergie. Je n’arrive pas à le voir clairement à cause de l’obscurité qui l’entoure, mais je sais que des larmes silencieuses s’écoulent de ses joues. « Je suis désolé » Il me dit alors. Il retombe à genoux et il halète de souffrance « Désolé de nous avoir abandonné. Désolé que tu me détestes. Désolé de devoir être exhibé devant toi alors que tu es parfait à présent » Il grogne, hurlant de férocité à la fin. Il se débat d’un coup avec les chaines. Sam se lève nerveusement, mais il n’en a que pour moi. Il me regarde avec une haine qui me donne envie de me haïr moi-même. « C’est autant de ta faute que de la mienne! » Il hurle encore, avec une voix déchirante. Je passe un bras à travers les barreaux, dans l’espoir de le toucher pour le calmer même si je connais la distance qui nous sépare. Sauf qu’il finit par se casser les os des poignets à force de tirer. Il retombe en haletant de rage. Je regarde mes propres mains qui sont intacts. L’autre Enzo grogne en me regardant. Je cherche dans son visage une réponse. Je le vois alors se détendre. Comme il semble sur le point de s’évanouir de nouveau, je m’empresse de lui dire : « Je ne suis pas parfait. En fait, nous sommes identiques. Je le réalise à présent. Tu es autant moi que je suis toi. J’ai déjà été à ta place et tu seras bientôt à la mienne. La seule différence entre nous c’est que je suis un trouillard qui cache qui je suis, parce que j’avais honte c’est vrai. Mais je dois arrêter d’agir de la sorte. D’avoir peur de toutes les fois où j’ai laissé tombé parce que j’en avais marre de lutter. Tu as raison, je suis responsable de ce passé, mais pas esclave de lui ». Il semble confus à me voir moraliser de la sorte. Ce ne sont pas des belles paroles en l’air, je les pense vraiment. Et nous le savons tous les deux. « Dors maintenant, il faut que tu sois plus fort pour la prochaine fois » Je lui chuchote alors et il me fixe avec surprise. Je colle mon front contre le métal des barreaux et ferme les yeux. En les ouvrant une minute plus tard, je réalise qu’il a disparut. Que Sam est à présent seule dans la cage, mais que tous me fixe avec tristesse. Damon s’assoit près de moi et je lui jette un coup d’œil. « J’aurais dû être présent avec toi à ce moment de ta vie, Enzo. Je suis vraiment navré de t’avoir laissé vivre tout ça par toi-même » Il dit avec regret. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Damon. J’y ai survécu et ça m’a rendu plus fort que je n’aurais jamais espéré l’être ».

 

À notre surprise générale, Dimitri entre dans la salle des cellules à ce moment précis. Il est haletant et il a la brillance d’antan dans ses yeux. Une sorte de malice ou de rébellion qu’il portait en permanence avant de perdre sa mémoire. Devant notre silence, il fronce les sourcils. Il s’approche alors de notre cellule et il n’a qu’à mettre deux doigts sur la serrure pour la faire explosée dans une pluie d’étincelles lumineuses. La porte s’ouvre dans un grincement souffrant. « Je ne trouvais pas la clé » Il plaisante avant de s’attaquer à la cellule de Stefan et Elena puis à celle de Sam. Nous nous relevons, un peu confus à savoir si cela est bien réel. Nous sortons de nos cages et Dimitri nous demande de le suivre vers la sortie. Je regarde ultimement l’endroit où était l’illusion magique de l’autre moi, puis je suis les autres. Une fois à l’étage, nous constatons qu’il fait nuit à l’extérieur. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Dimitri? Comment as-tu réussis à lui échapper? » Demande alors Elena, toujours confuse comme nous tous. Il se retourne alors vers nous et soupire, comme s’il redoutait cette question. Évidemment qu’elle devait être posée, puisque Sam est enfermée dans son sous-sol depuis huit mois et que lui il ne lui faut que sa mémoire et moins d’une journée pour s’échapper. « L’important c’est que vous partiez au plus vite. Il va vous laissez tranquille, je lui ai fait jurer » Il dit à la hâte, nous indiquant la sortie. « Attend Dimitri, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a demandé en échange de notre libération? » Sam réplique, en colère. Je regarde le sorcier avec impatience et en me faisant face, il s’avoue vaincu. « Bon d’accord. J’ai conclu un marché avec lui. Il vous libère en échange que je reste pour l’aider à accomplir son plan de vengeance » Il dit. « Tu as quoi? Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il a besoin de la balance de la magie Obsékia. Il te donne peut-être l’impression de me libérer et nos amis avec pour avoir ta confiance, mais il va remettre la main sur moi dans ton dos et simplement éviter que tu le saches cette fois ». Sam lui dit. « Tu penses que je ne le sais pas? C’est une histoire entre membres de notre clan. Les vampires doivent être exclus de ce conflit ». Il lui répond. Damon lui prend fermement l’épaule. « On reste soudé, gamin ». Il fait écho à toutes nos pensées. Dimitri jure dans sa barbe. Il ne semble vraiment pas vouloir que l’on risque nos peaux. Notre aide durant ses mois d’amnésie l’a vraiment changé.

 

Alors, subitement, un éclair nous aveugle et je sens un bras se refermer sur Sam et Dimitri. Je grogne et me jette à l’aveuglette sur la source de la lumière. Une main se referme sur ma tête et cette fois je ne succombe pas à son pouvoir. Je lui agrippe le poignet et le rejette au loin. L’éclair s’éteint d’un coup et je vois le vieillard au sol. Je ne lui laisse pas l’opportunité de se relever ou de se sauver. J’entours mes mains autour de sa gorge. Il abat ses paumes sur moi et je sens de l’énergie électrique me parcourir le corps. Sauf que ça ne me fait rien. Je réalise alors que je ne pense plus et ne réagit plus de la même façon. Ma résistance est telle que même un pieu dans mon cœur ne ferait que me chatouiller. Mes yeux voient aussi autrement. Une pellicule de rigidité et d’impulsivité embrouille mon esprit. Je réalise alors qui je suis redevenu. Je suis dans l’état de pensée et le corps de mon moi de 1990 ou plutôt ce qu'y s'en rapproche. Je le sais avec certitude lorsque je me relève après avoir décapité la tête de mon ennemi. Je semble alors perdre l’équilibre et je tombe assis contre le mur à ma gauche. Je ressens la puissance de la résistance de mon corps d’il y a quinze ans. Celui détruit puis reconstruit à répétition durant des années. Mais, est-ce seulement possible ou bien suis-je victime de mon imagination? Je ne peux tout de même pas m’être réconcilié avec cette part de moi pour à présent en être possédée. Non? Un clignement d’yeux est pourtant suffisant pour me ramener dans ma vision claire du présent, de mon corps de 2015. Je vois alors Sam penché sur moi, très inquiète de mon état. Dimitri est toutefois celui qui attire mon attention. Il me regarde avec un sourire d’admiration. Il me dit alors, me rappelant les paroles de Carson à mon plus grand effroi : « Un vampire parfait ».


End file.
